Mine, and Other Such Things
by PrimeLaughter
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros are hanging out like they do every day, only a button gets stuck to a shirtfront, causing some serious changes in their lives. T for language (written from Gamzee's perspective). PB&J don't like don't read


**I recently fell completely in love with this pairing and decuded I needed to write sonething about them.**

**Pretty fluffy and all that great stuff. It isn't how I normally write, so I hope I did ok.**

**Plenty of swearing (what can I say? It is from Gamzee's perspectuve and I tried to make it sound legitimate.)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Homestuck. There would be a tad bit less death and confusing relationship stuff (no offense Hussie). I own this little story, though.**

**Depending on what you people say, I may make this linger than a oneshot. Only if you people think I should continue with this. I would be perfectly happy making a bunch of oneshots about them too if you think that would be best.**

* * *

I grinned as my motherfucking miracle rolled towards me, blush forming on those adorable cheeks. I swear those cheeks were a motherfucking gift granted by none other than the highest and mightiest of all motherfuckers.

Of course, he isn't MINE. A brother can hope, though.

"Tavbro, you all up and got your motherfucking cute on," I called to him, causing those miraculous cheeks to darken.

"Gamzee," He chastised in that soft way of his. "Could you, uh, stop calling me cute? Would that be, uh, chill?"

"Chill as a motherfucking miracle bird with his sitspot stuck on a fucking iceblock, bro."

"So, uh, lets go, I guess."

"I got all sorts of great shit for us to up and do today, Tavbro," I said as I pushed his wheelchair down the street.

"Gamzee, didn't, uh, you say we were just going to, uh, hang at your, uh, hive?"

"I might have said a thing to a brother."

"So, uh, can we just do, uh, that?"

I grinned, "If a brother be all up in wanting to get his calm on, a brother should be able to get that shit done."

My Tavbro nodded and sat in silence until we reached my hive. Some motherfuckers might give up on having my wheeled miracle over because I had all sorts if stairs and shit, by the front door and another flight up to the floor where we would be parking our sitspots.

Not me. This was a motherfucking miracle.

"You got your shit ready, Tavbro?"

"Yeah, Gamzee," Tavbro replied quietly. I plucked the guy out of his four-wheeled device, setting him down on the top step and opening the door, gently placing that moving chair of his inside. I paused for a moment, transfixed.

"G-Gamzee?" Tavbro asked, pulling in my shirtsleeve.

"Yeah, brother?"

"You, uh, were spacing out..."

"The colors are so motherfucking amazing," I replied before I scooped him up, receiving the cutest crowned king of all cute squeaks.

I swung the door closed with my foot like a motherfucking ninja or some shit, supporting my Tavbro in my arms. This was the only time I could be so close to him without him protesting.

I took my time on the stairs, not wanting that miraculous moment to end. It up and did, though, and I set him down on the couch. I started to straighten up to go get his wheeled device when the greatness decided to bestow a little miracle on a brother, and my shirt all up and stuck to a broken button on his jacket.

"Motherfuck," I mumbled. Tavbro had asked me not to all up stay so close in the past, and I knew he probably fucking hated being stuck this close.

I tried to separate the two articles of clothing, but gave up because I couldn't see the damned thing.

"I'll, uh, get it, Gamzee," Tavbro murmured in that soft, sweet voice I got all fluttery in my gut about.

His fingers gently tugged at the cloth, his big brown eyes focused all serious-like on the little fucker. I got lost on all the motherfucking little pathways of different browns and golds in those eyes. They all stretched out from the black hole of epic wonderment that was his pupil, pressed together but, miraculously, never crossing. I looked closer and saw fucking amazing little flashes of-

"Uh, Gamzee...?"

I blinked and found I was all sorts of close to my Tavbro. His hands rested on my chest, those miracles of eyes locked on mine. His breath was a little rabbit jumping on my face and fuck did its furry feet feel nice. His rounded nose was so close to my own motherfucker I could almost feel it.

I up and did what my bloodpumper fucking told my to do (the miracle of a thing was speaking to me, bro, speaking louder than best friend Karkat). My lips covered his in a miracle I had only motherfucking dreamt about.

I jumped back, suddenly remembering how Tavbro had all up and asked me to not be so close.

Tavbro sat so fucking still, my thinkpan started going to all sorts of scary places.

What if he motherfucking hated me now?

"I, Uh..."

"Sorry, Tavbro. I know you all up and told me you didn't fucking like the touching. That wasn't fucking chill of me, jumping on a brother like that. A miracle should only be shared if two brothers both have the itch to."

Tavbro blinked those miraculous eyes if his, looked down, then mumbled

"I should be, uh, angry, I think. But, um," He bit his soft as fuck lip before continuing even quieter, "You might have, to, uh, try that, again before, uh, I know if, uh, I have the, itch."

His big eyes quickly flicked up to my face, his adorable as fuck cheeks all kinds of wonderful colors.

I took a step closer, my hand shaking slightly from wicked flutteries in my gut. I cupped his smooth cheek, leaning over until our lips met again.

Only this time, the miracle was motherfucking perfect. Tavbro's lips moved experimentally against mine, and eventually a hand got all sorts of tangled in my hair.

He pulled back, eyes squeezed shut, breathing hard.

"Tavbro, we be thinking this miracle might be happening again?"

He answered me by grabbing my shirt and pressing his amazing lips on to mine. This time, the fucking flutteries seemed to slam a Faygo, letting the elixir chill them the fuck out. They still jumped around a bit, but had definitely taken a swig of the 'calm the fuck down' Faygo.

"I, uh, think that, yes, I am thinking this miracle can, happen again."

I rested my forehead on his and questioned "Does this make you mine, Tavbro?"

"I, uh, think that it may take a bit longer than, uh, one kiss to make me yours, Gamzee."

"So all I have to do is this," I pecked his lips "And you'll be mine?"

"I think that, uh, it'll take more than a bunch of kisses to, uh, make me yours. I don't want to, rush into anything and then make a mistake. I know now that it is so easy to break and forever lose something really important, so, uh, I don't want to make a wrong move because, uh, you're really important to me but, it'd be easy for that to go badly, uh, and I want to make sure it is, uh, actually you talking and, uh, not just the pies."

"If that is what is motherfucking takes to be able to call you mine, Tavbro, you better believe I'll fucking do it."

* * *

**I mentiones this above but want to make sure you all actually read it. Should I continue as this story, keep it as a oneshot and leave it, or make a collection of oneshots in varying degrees of angst, special, and content (nothing will ever get above T, sorry to disappoint)?**


End file.
